Common Destiny
by secretiveme
Summary: This is the story of the developing love between Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen, seven years after her birth. There are no twisted story lines here, this is a natural continuation of the Twilight Series after Breaking Dawn that I have written. Rated M. Will be LOTS of lemons. Same as any other fan fiction, I do not own the characters in this story.
1. Chapter 1

I leaned back and let the cool water of the shower run over my face. I couldn't take it much longer. It was to the point that just at the sight of Nessie, I was rock hard, dreaming of touching her. But as much as I loved it, it just didn't feel right. I was still struggling with the fact that she was merely a little girl. I knew that wasn't true though. I knew that she aged at an accellerated rate. I knew that she was fully mature physically and mentally. I knew that physically, she was actually two years older than me, frozen at 18 years old. While I was technically 16 years her senior, we were equals, and our time to be together had just about arrived. I had to accept that, although I couldn't help but feel like a dirty creep sometimes.

Edward and Bella had decided to leave us alone for the entire summer, headed up north to visit their friends in Alaska. They knew that over this period of time that Nessie and I's relationship would change. They knew it better than I did. I remembered when Edward told me that Nessie was going to be ready for me very, very soon, like weeks away soon, I was shocked.

"Huh? What you mean now? I don't think Nessie is ready for that kind of relationship with me. Don't worry about that Edward."

He had raised a single eyebrow at me and smirked

.  
"Oh how I wish you were right. Believe me Jacob. She may not be quite there yet, but it's coming. It's coming very soon. Have you forgotten that I can see her mind?"

I blushed at the thought of Edward listening to his daughter's sexual fantasies about me. Bet he wished he wasn't able to read minds while he was living with his hormonal teenage daughter. Awkward!

"You've got that right." he laughed. "She's not thinking of you that way yet, Jake. Not sexually. But she's been paying a little more attention to you than normal. She's been noticing things like your muscles, your teeth. She's been wanting physical contact with you, though not sexual yet. Unless of course she's just hiding it from me. She's gotten pretty good at repressing her thoughts over the last few years. But soon she won't be able to keep her mind quiet. That's part of the reason we're leaving. I can't stand my own daughter's sexual fantasies. And I'm sure it would humiliate her more than it would me."

"So you're leaving her with me? You're saying that you're actually comfortable with leaving her with me for an entire summer, knowing what is going to happen?" I was shocked. Edward and I had become friends over the years, but this was almost ridiculous.

"I know your thoughts are pure Jake. I know you are loving and respectful of my daughter, and I know you haven't had one inappropriate thought toward her. I know when she changes your mind into seeing her in that sexual way, the last thing you need is me in your brain. And I know you will treat our Nessie right. This has been a long time coming. I have accepted that you will be with our daughter, I just don't think I could stomach knowing every little dirty detail."

I was still shaking my head in disbelief two days later when they actually followed through with leaving the two of us alone together for two months.

I was even more disbelieving when I finally opened my eyes and realized the subtle things Nessie was doing. Once her parents were out of the picture, she began dressing a little more provocatively. She was always smiling from ear to ear at me, even more so than usual. And what made it difficult for me to control myself, she was constantly maintaining physical contact with me. Smelling me. Touching my hair. Her fingers would linger and tickle the back of my neck as she was stroking my hair. If I wasn't imagining things, Renesmee was actually trying to turn me on.

Within the first 24 hours of us being alone, I could feel that change in myself taking place. I started to notice the maturity in her now adult features. The curve in her hips, the pout on her freshly glossed lips. The way her legs looked in her tight denim. The way her breasts looked perfect in her lower than usual tank tops. This was it. The time had come.

But, if this is what I had been waiting for for the last seven years, why was I so scared?

As I reached down to clean myself with the bar of soap I held in my hand, I realized I was already hardening at the thought of her. I was going to have to say something to initiate the relationship before this thing gave me away. What would Nessie say?

UGH I was so frustrated.

"Jaaaaake," she called as she opened the bathroom door and walked in like it was nothing.

"Hey Ness, didn't know I was in the shower?" I asked sarcastically as I opened slid the shower door open minimally to peek out. I covered myself with my hand so she wouldn't see I was standing on end through the clouded glass of the shower door. The sight of her only made me harder. Her loose curls hung down her bare back, that was mostly uncovered due to the small towel she wrapped around her. I pulled my head back inside the shower and closed the door behind me, knowing that continuing to look at her would only give me away.

"Did you plan on spending all day in there? I'd like to shower myself. I hate how dirty I feel after hunting."

"Can't you use your parents' bathroom?" I questioned.

I could see her turn away from the mirror she had been looking at herself in and face me through the clouded door. Self-conscious, I angled the front of my body away from her.

"Jake!" She huffed. "You're in my shower. In my bathroom. With my shampoo and conditioner in there. And my blower dryer and make-up out here. I could have asked the same question about you," she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," I replied. "The longer you stay in here yakking at me, the longer I am going to take."

"Just hurry it up. I'm getting into the shower in five minutes whether you're still in there or not."

With that, the door shut behind her and I struggled to catch my breath. Whether I'm still in here or not? What did that mean? That she had planned on taking off her towel and getting into the shower with me, naked? Her and I both naked? Was she just kidding? Was there an underlying meaning behind that? I mean, she had never said anything like that to me before, so why now? I had never seen her naked, even as a baby. And she had never seen me naked either. Even when I turned, I would head off into the woods to transition back to human and get dressed. She must have meant something by that. Maybe she was just as confused as me.

What was I going to say to her? I slapped my forehead.

Fuck. Five minutes to get out.

What was I going to do about my hard-on? I should probably take care of that to keep it from popping up later, but I didn't have time to do that, wash my hair and be out of the bathroom in five minutes.  
Baseball, baseball, baseball I said to myself, trying to get my mind out of the gutter. I pushed it down with my hand, but it sprung right back up. Baseball hockey soccer! Anything but Renesmee.

Regaining control of myself had never been something I was good at, but eventually it seemed to work. I quickly finished washing my hair and shut the tap off, wrapping a towel around my waist and stepping out.

As I walked out of the bathroom, Renesmee was sitting on her bed, still in nothing but a towel flipping through a magazine.

"All yours," I called behind me as I made a bee-line for her door. I could feel her eyes lingering on my back, and I resisted the impulse to flex it for her.

"Thanks Jake," she called after me.

Walking into the spare bedroom to where my clothes were, I shut the door and sat on the edge of the bed with my head in my hands.

_Think Jacob,_ I thought to myself. I had to take care of this today. I had to get it out in the open before things became weird and awkward with us. What was I going to say to her?

Nessie already knew about the imprint. She knew when she was a little girl that she was going to grow up and marry me. She even told me so. Her parents told her about the special bond the two of us had. She knew it was there. She knew she was going to love me one day. She knew my love for her was unconditional. But to a child, love meant a very different thing than it does to an adult. So even though we both knew the futures that lay ahead of us, making that transition was going to prove to be complicated, and bound to be at least just a little awkward. Especially for me, who used to hold her in my arms when she was a tiny little baby.

Should I say something to her, or should I just kiss her?

Digging through the dresser that had been assigned to me while I was "babysitting" Renesmee, I pulled out my staples, a pair of black track pants and a white t-shirt. Tonight we were just going to be staying in, watching a movie as usual. There was no need to make dinner either, we had just gone on a hunt becuase Nessie was craving blood. We were going to just have a relaxing, lazy evening on the couch. Or that's what I had told myself.

I was worried about how long this conversation was going to take, and how awkward it was going to be. Maybe I would just be a coward and not say anything at all. Maybe I would just wait for her to make the move if she was as close to it as Edward seemed to think she was. But that wasn't fair to her. I was supposed to be her protector, her man, the adult in the situation. I had to do it myself.

Looking in the mirror mounted on the dresser, I rubbed my hair down with the towel then shook it out. I checked my teeth to make sure there was no animal flesh left caught between and flexed my biceps for good measure. I wasn't usually the conceited type, but right now, I felt like I could really use the confidence.

I made my way downstairs to the sofa, flipping on the TV. Of course, being a Tuesday night, there was nothing on.

Renesmee skipped down the stairs, sprung over the back of the sofa and landed beside me. Grabbing my arms, she flipped me to the floor and pounced on top. Touching her teeth gently against the side of my neck, she had won. I had been so distracted, I hadn't even thought to fight back.

"Gotcha!" she giggled, rubbing her nose along the spot on my neck where her teeth had just made contact, causing my entire body to prickle up in goosebumps.

This had been a regular position for us to be in through the years. We were always roughhousing, Renesmee always desperate to prove that she was stronger than me, even though realistically we were pretty even in strength. Today, however, I couldn't deny that it felt different. This is the first time we had wrestled since Edward and Bella had left nearly a week before.

Her scent was a dizzying combintion of vampire hybrid and strawberry shampoo and I was very aware of the shape of her breasts pushed against my chest, and her breath on my neck.

Baseball, baseball, baseball, I told myself. This time it wasn't working. I could feel the movement in my pants, and was desperate to control it. My face immediately flushed and the stress of it caused my heart to begin hammering.

Baseball baseball fucking baseball! Why wasn't it working? Could Nessie feel that?

I held still, not fighting back, not wanting her to see what was going on inside my pants. I hoped she would simply climb off me and not look back. But then she did something shocking. She actually lowered herself a little and made contact with my swaying pole. Oh God. Whether it was an accident or not, I could now practically guarantee she had felt it.

My face burned with embarassment.

"C'mon Ness. I need a drink," I said a little too harshly, picking her up off me in one swift movement.

With my knees bent to help conceal my hard-on, I strategically got up facing away from her and walked to the kitchen to fill a glass with water.

As I turned on the tap, her arms wrapped around my shoulders and she tucked her face in the crevice where my neck met my shoulder.

"Love you Jake."

So did that mean she felt it? Or she didn't?

"Love you too Ness," I replied, unsure.

But then she jerked my arm, forcing me to turn to face her. I was worried she would look down at me, but instead, she met my eyes.

"No, but Jake, what I mean is that, I really, really love you. Like this," she said as she reached her hand to my face, presumably to show me a vision.

In the vision she showed me, she was leaning in for a kiss. A deep and sensual kiss. I was elated.

As the vision ended and she began to lean in, I froze. She had just handled the situation that I was supposed to take care of. She wasn't going to initiate this. I was.

Before she had a chance to meet my lips, I held the small of her back firmly and dipped her backward and met her lips met sweetly, slowly. First a peck on the lips, then another, and another. I leaned in for a fourth and pulled on her bottom lip with my teeth. Her hands instantly made their way to the back of my hair. Her lips parted and welcomed my tongue with hers. Her soft lips felt amazing.

When we finally parted, she stood on her tip toes to look directly in my eyes, her arms still wrapped around my neck.

"That's what I mean by I love you, Jacob Black. I always knew that I would grow up to love and marry you, but I'm so happy that I am finally experiencing what that will feel like. You're all I've been thinking about all week since my parents have been gone. I'm glad my daddy's not here, I would die of embarassment if he knew the things I'd been thinking about you.

I chuckled.

"That's why he left, Ness."

"Huh? He knew?"

"Yeah," was my only response. I didn't want to embarrass her, but I didn't want to lie to her either.

"You knew too?"

"Kinda," I replied. "Didn't quite believe it, I wasn't sure that you were there yet. Your dad just told me that your feelings were on their way and he was going to leave so we could explore our relationship without him being stuck involuntarily in your head."

"Oh," she smiled, leaning in for another kiss. "Well I'm glad then, that we have the whole summer to spend together."


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

With our mutual feelings exposed and first kiss out of the way, the conversation about our relationship went more smoothly than I had expected.

I was lucky that Nessie had been brought up already knowing that we were destined to be together. It was a lot easier that way than having me help raise her, and suddenly when she's mature saying 'surprise!'.

Following the big kiss, I followed her with shaky legs into the living room where we sat facing each other on the sofa.

"So, what is there to talk about?" Ness asked nonchalantly. "I don't understand what we need to discuss. I love you, you love me. We are each other's destiny. I already know this. You already know this. What is there to say?"

I paused, puzzled on what to say. She was right, but still I felt that a conversation needed to be had.

"Well?" She pressed with a smile. "Get it out, I think we need to kiss again."

"I-I, um, well, I don't know really," I stammered, embarrassed. "I just thought you would want more explanation on the imprint. Or maybe you had questions for me. There's nothing you want to ask me?"

"Well, sure," she replied. "You said my dad knew this was coming. What exactly did he say? How much did he tell you about my thoughts?"

She was flushed. I wondered if maybe there were in fact some impure thoughts that Edward hadn't told me.

"He told me that you weren't thinking about me sexually yet, but you were paying a lot more attention to me, and he knew you were headed in that direction. He basically said he knew it was coming soon, and wanted to get the hell out of town before he had to experience it."

She stifled a laugh.

"I'm glad he did then! But Jake, he was focused on my thoughts, what about yours? If you imprinted on me, didn't you have sexual thoughts about me?"

Now it was my turn to flush.

"Well, Ness, to be honest, I had a hard time switching into that mode of thinking. You grew up so fast. People say that about humans, that take 18 years to reach maturity. You just did it in seven years. To me it felt like we were playing hide and go seek just last week and suddenly you're an adult. I was starting to notice, but honestly, I had a hard time not feeling like I was a pedophile. My thoughts have only started transitioning just this week after your dad told me our time would be soon. That set my wheels in motion."

"Oh," was all she said. She was busy scraping invisible dirt from underneath her finger nails. Hesitantly, she peeked up and met my eyes.

"Jacob, are you a virgin?"

"Yes," I laughed. "That's what happens when you imprint on an infant when you're 16 years old."

She smiled at that and exhaled a sigh of relief.

"But you've done other stuff?"

"Stuff like what?"

She flushed again.

"Like, messed around with a girl before?"

"No, no," I shook my head. "I was never one of those slutty guys Ness. I'm all yours. Always have been."

"But you kissed my mom. I remember the story. I've heard about it before, how you were both emotionally confused by the connection you two had because of me, before I was born."

"Yes," I agreed. "I kissed your mom. And it was the connection that I felt because of you. But that being said, I just kissed your mom. I have never kissed another woman in my life, and I have most definitely not messed around with any before. Honestly Nessie, after the imprint, my entire life revolved around you. There was never anybody else."

"But you said you didn't have sexual thoughts about me when I was young. But you are a guy. So how did that work for seven years while you were waiting for me to mature?"

"Um, well, honestly Nessie... I'm pretty well acquainted with myself."

She covered her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Ha, okay, I should have figured as much. I'm sorry I made you answer that question."

She was still laughing.

"S'ok," I laughed along with her.

"Were you getting acquainted with yourself in the shower when I came in earlier?"

"No. Definitely not. I promise."

"But you were hard."

"You saw that?" This was becoming a conversation full of blushing.

"Yes. I was hoping you would invite me in."

"Ness, we're not going to confess our feelings then immediately jump into bed, or the shower or anything. There's no rush. I wouldn't have asked you to do that. Definitely not today."

"But what if I wanted to?" She bit her lower lip in almost a pout.

And there's that rise in the pants again. Damn it.

"Ness, don't get me wrong. I love you. A lot. And I can't wait to be with you, like that some day. But doesn't this feel weird to you? Like, really weird?"

"Well, yeah, kinda." She laughed. "But it also feels just right. And I feel like I've known you my whole life, which I have, and I can trust you. So I feel like, why not?"

"Why not? Because there's no need to rush. We have more than the rest of our lives to experience everything with each other. We have an eternity together. And we should savour every single moment of it."

"Oh Jake," She whined. "You talk the noble talk, but I know you want it. You were hard in the shower. You were hard when we were wrestling. And you are hard now, and trying very hard to hide it."

She smiled and crawled across the couch to reach me. Her lips met mine passionately as her hands felt my chest. As difficult as it was, I cupped my hands on the side of her face and pushed her away delicately.

"Slow, Ness. Really. We have forever to do this. Let's at least wait a few weeks before we get carried away here."

"K," was all she replied, laying her head down to rest on my shoulder. Then sweet dreams Jake, I'll be dreaming of you tonight."

And with that, she rose off of the sofa and headed upstairs to her room.

..


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

I woke up to a soft creaking in the mattress and movement of the blankets. Slowly rolling over and sliding my eyes open, I saw Renesmee climbing into bed with me, wearing nothing but a short black silk night gown.

"Morning Jake," she smiled as she reached her right hand downward and wrapped her fingers around my morning wood through my thin boxers.

"Morning Ness," I smiled as I leaned in to kiss her. Miraculously I could taste that I didn't have my typical putrid morning breath.

Her hand began stroking up and down my shaft, tightening and loosening her grip as the moved. I kissed her deeper, my arousal heightening. Using my left hand to run through the back of her hair, and my right to pinch one of her nipples through her night gown, I groaned into her mouth. For a completely inexperienced virgin, one who had experienced her first kiss only yesterday, she seemed to know exactly how to touch me. It felt perfect. Better than I could have done it myself. At this rate I was going to last no more than a minute.

Moving my hand from her hair and sliding it down her back, to cup her butt in my hand, I could feel my arousal building, building, until I was about to explode. As I could feel myself about to come, I scraped her lower lip between my teeth. I could feel the warm liquid spurting from the tip, but it didn't feel right. I didn't feel the release and satisfaction that typically went along with getting off.

Confused, I opened my eyes to look at Nessie, but she wasn't there. I was laying in the spare bedroom by myself, tangled in blankets and sweating like crazy. The smell of bacon and eggs was wafting from downstairs, where I could also hear Nessie's light footsteps around the kitchen and the clanging of pots and pans.

It had just been a dream. Fuck. And what a fantastic dream it had been.

I reached down and felt the hard-on that I would have taken care of in the shower yesterday if I had have had the time. I had to do something about it today. I was not ready to let Nessie see that again, or feel it again by accident. She had given me the impression the night before that she was just as horny as I was, and I wasn't sure I would have the will power to turn her down if she made an advance on me.

We were going to take this relationship slowly, no matter how difficult it was for me. I owed that much to Ness, and to Edward, who trusted his young daughter with me alone for two whole months. We didn't need to make it a home run in the first week.

I sighed and threw the blankets off of me, making my way to the bedroom door. Cracking it open slightly, I listened for Nessie, who I could still hear clanging around in the kitchen. I made a bee-line for Renesmee's room, that I had to pass through to get to the bathroom.

"Breakfast in five, Jake," She called, ears sharp enough to hear my quiet footsteps through the spattering of the bacon and the humming of the stove exhaust fan.

"K, just hopping in the shower. I'll be right down," I replied.

As I passed through her room, I couldn't help but notice the silk and lace peeking out of her cracked open underwear drawer, and the very silk night gown that I had dreamed of her wearing was laying across her unmade bed. I reached down and wrapped my fingers around my cock that was still standing at attention, squeezing it tightly.

Me and my privates had really been having a love-hate relationship over the last week.

And thank God Edward is not here to witness it, I laughed to myself, shaking my head.

I couldn't get the water in the shower going fast enough. It was scalding hot when I stepped in, but it felt good. Wetting my hair then shaking it out in a dog-like manner, I reached down and dispensed two pumps of Nessie's strawberry body wash into my hand.

Rubbing my hands together, I reached one back down to my cock, rock hard as always, and the other hand to cup my balls. I wasted no time. I began pumping quickly, the soap lathering and dripping to the shower floor from the friction. I sighed quietly, keeping as quiet as possible to prevent Nessie's alert vampire ears from hearing what I was up to.

I ran my tongue along the outside of my teeth and scrunched my nose as I envisioned Nessie's hands down there instead of my own, like the dream I had just been having. It would be a long time before I would let her touch my cock, but that didn't mean I couldn't fantasize about it.

Harder and faster my hand moved up and down my shaft, rubbing over the tip with my thumb occasionally to add some variation to the routine. I needed this bad. I had been uncomfortable with jerking off at the Cullen house, both out of respect for the family and the fear of being heard, but this one was out of necessity. I couldn't bear it any longer.

That's the thing about being frozen at 16 years of age. You never quite get past the crazy teenage hormone stage, and can never go more than a day or two without rubbing one off. Especially with such an amazing girl sleeping under the same roof. Teenage hormones, and a twenty three year-old virgin.

However, I was glad I was still a virgin. I had been saving myself for the most amazing girl in the world, my life partner, my soul mate. My beautiful Ness, that would one day be holding my cock in her hand, or sucking it her mouth, or I would be thrusting it in her...

I braced myself in the corner of the shower and bit my lower lip to keep quiet as I felt the familiar pleasure building. It wouldn't be long now.

I squeezed a little harder, and pumped a little faster to bring myself over the brink. Finally, I felt myself going over the edge. As I exploded, my come splattered all over the shower wall. I heaved a sigh, both satisfied and relieved as I pulled the detachable shower head out of its holder to hose down my mess. After rubbing the wall down with body wash then rinsing once again, I quickly washed my hair and the rest of my body, and turned off the water.

Now, I felt ready to start the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR**

Jacob came down the stairs with a smile on his face and a spring in his step just as I was dividing the bacon up between our plates.

"Perfect timing," he smiled as he reached me, leaning in to kiss me softly on the lips.

My whole body quivered and I almost dropped the hot pan of bacon and grease.

"Morning Jake," I smiled, "I love you."

"Love you too, Ness." He replied as he sat down in his usual spot and dug into his food immediately.

Today was the first official day of our new relationship. Last night had changed our lives. I had gone to bed with a smile on my face and was so happy that I could barely sleep.

I wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with him and cuddle, but by his tone in our conversation, I was under the impression that he really would do nothing that my father wouldn't be happy about. And that meant sleeping in the same bed right away, even if we were just cuddling.

So what if I was only seven. I was fully mature, I was a grown-up. And as much as he didn't believe it, I was ready for a real grown-up relationship.

Ever since my parents left a week ago, I had begun to let my thoughts roam free. With my dad living under the same roof, I had been working hard to keep my sexual fantasies under control as I was going through puberty. But as soon as he left, I feel like my mind just went wild.

After spending the entire first day at the beach with Jake, looking at his firm muscles, and soaking wet hair that dripped down tanned chest and back, after catching him checking me out in my bikini, I couldn't wait to get home and go to bed that night.

I shut off the lights, climbed under the blankets, and immediately began to touch myself. It had not been the first time for me, but it was the first time I had felt throbbing, wet, uncontrollable desire. It was like if I didn't touch myself right then and there, I was going to spontaneously combust.

For the next few days, I couldn't get away from Jacob. The pull to him felt stronger than ever before. He was my companion all day, and the star of my fantasies every night.

I found myself wondering how this relationship between us would progress, wondering who was going to be the one to make the move, and when. I knew that Jacob, ever the gentleman, would want to initiate it himself. So I tried to be patient and wait for him to come to me.

After a few days, however, it became evident that he was having a hard time. Maybe he was worried I wasn't ready. Maybe he felt awkward because he had changed my diapers early on in life. Or maybe he was just plain scared. I don't know why he would be scared though, he knew we were destined to be together. Did he think I would reject him?

I had started dropping subtle hints over the last few days to no avail. I had been making more physical contact with him, wearing slightly more showy clothes during the day, and trading my fleece pyjamas for a short silk night down. He was definitely looking at me a little more carefully, but it didn't get things started like I had hoped.

I had to push it a little further. So I let myself into my bathroom while he was in the shower. Of course he was embarrassed, turning to try to hide his stuff. Ha.

Little did he know how hot his foggy image through the shower doors made me. I couldn't allow myself to stare at him so obviously, so I went to the mirror and pretended to look at myself.

Part of me had been hoping that he would invite me into the shower with him straight away, but of course he was too proper for that nonsense. Instead, he couldn't wait for me to get out of the bathroom.

I had sat on my bed with a huff, feeling lonely and rejected. Maybe it was him that wasn't ready. How long would I have to wait?

I had almost given up on trying when his little friend gave him away as we were wrestling not even an hour later. That was all the confirmation I needed. I had turned him on. He was ready, he was just holding back either for my benefit, or because he was scared. I was going to have to do it myself.

Then it finally happened. He kissed me, and the butterflies in my stomach went wild. It was a feeling so profound that I can't find words to do it justice. I just hope that that feeling revisits me someday soon.

The transition had finally been made. Jacob was no longer my guardian or my babysitter, he was my life mate, my destiny, my everything.

"Everything okay?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed, snapping me out of my day dream. I looked over him and laughed. The entire half pound of bacon I had put on his plate was already gone, and he had made a large dent in the five scrambled eggs I had made him. A large chunk was suspended in the air, dangling from his fork.

"Fantastic," I replied. "Never been happier."


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE**

I loved cuddling with Jacob. It was comforting to feel his hot body under mine, his strong arms wrapped around me. Jake and I had always cuddled while we watched movies, but now, since we'd confessed our feelings to each other, this felt different. The movie we were watching had been playing for an hour, but I didn't remember anything that I had seen. I saw the pictures moving by on the screen. I had established that Nicholas Cage and Nicole Kidman were the stars, that they were in trouble of some sort, burglars in their house. But I just wasn't able to follow.

On the other hand, I had memorized the sound of Jacob's heart beat, the pace of his chest rising and falling. The thumb of his large hand stroking the bare skin of my lower back beneath my shirt was almost too much to handle. I didn't know how much longer I would be able to stand it before I cried out in pleasure. With each stroke I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter. How could he possibly not be feeling the same way?

"Jake, I'm bored," I hinted subtly, turning my head to place my chin on his chest to look him in the eye.

"Really? You don't like this movie?" He reached to grab the remote off the floor, putting the movie on pause before returning his gaze back to my eyes.

"I can't concentrate on anything but you, Jacob Black," I smiled as he brushed a piece of hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear. "I think we should shut that movie off."

He raised an eyebrow as he shut off the TV then took my face into both of his large hands.

"And I can't concentrate on anything but you, Renesmee Cullen."

He lifted his head and kissed me softly on the lips. I felt my heart flutter as I squirmed upward to level my face with his. He leaned back on the pillow and wrapped his arms around me as our kiss went deeper. It wasn't long before I could feel my heart pounding. His warmth on my skin, his lips meshed with mine was almost too much to handle.

I broke the contact first and moved swiftly to his neck, licking and nipping my way to his collar bone as he growled seductively. Lifting my knees to the level of his rib cage, I straddled his hips and used my now free hands to reach up the front of his shirt to feel his muscular abdomen that flexed involuntarily at my cooler touch.

I could feel the slight rise in his pants forming beneath me. It drove me wild and I suppressed a growl.

But then he pulled my hands away from his chest and brought me back down tightly on top of him, my arms pinned at his side.

"Careful Nessie," he breathed into my ear. "Let's not get too carried away here."

"But you make me so hot, Jake. I need you."

"You make me hot too Ness, but there's no need to rush this. Let's just take it slow."

I swiveled my hips in a small circle around his hardening package as I kissed his ear lobe. I couldn't imagine stopping. I was so ready for him. So ready to make that change in our relationship. There was nothing, absolutely nothing more important to me at that moment than Jacob Black. It was like I needed him for survival. I needed him to breathe.

"I think you should let me touch your cock," I breathed into his ear.

"Nessie!" He choked and then laughed, embarrassed at my bluntness.

Jacob shot into an upright sitting position, pushing me off of him in one swift motion. We faced each other on the sofa and I couldn't help but glance down at the ever-growing tent inside his pants. I bit my lip as I struggled to gain control, moving my gaze slowly upward to meet his eyes.

"Nessie, c'mon. I love you too, and there's all kinds of things I'd like to do to you but... well honestly Nessie, just two years ago you were still a little girl. And I was like your big brother. I want this change in our relationship. I do love you, I do want to do this eventually. But you have to give me a break! This is a lot to wrap my head around!"

"Well, I'm tired of this good boy Jacob Black garbage. I like my rebel, bad influence Jake much better to be honest," I smiled, reaching my hand to touch his face. I was going to show him something he couldn't resist.

I shot him a vision of my fantasy, slowly pulling his pants below his hips, his hardened cock springing free. Leaning down, I licked the tip before running my tongue down the underside of the shaft.

"Ughhhh Nessie, I'm only human, you know I can't resist this."

"Then don't," I smiled as he slid his eyes open and met my gaze.

He pulled my hand from his face, ending the sharing of my vision, but I used the opportunity to drop my hand down to the tent in his pants.

"Firstly, Nessie. I'm insulted that you imagine my _cock_ to be that small," he smirked, emphasizing the word cock sarcastically, mocking the fact that I had used such a dirty word. "I think you'll be in for a surprise about that."

He pulled away the hand that was rubbing the hot spot on his pants and intertwined my fingers with his.

"Secondly, your mouth is not going anywhere near my _cock_ today. We won't be doing any playing dirty until I've made love to you properly first."

I stuck out my tongue at him, my childishness peeking through.

"And thirdly, as much as I want you too, Renesmee, we are not making love today. Soon, maybe, but not today."

I exhaled loudly, disappointed in the fact that he was acting so proper.

"But I want to fuck you Jacob," I breathed, trying to be as seductive as possible. "I need to feel your cock inside of me."

"We'll just have to make due without," he chuckled. pushing me down on my back at the other end of the sofa. "That's not saying that we can't play, Ness, but today we're playing by my rules."

Climbing on top of me carefully, I could feel his hardened cock against my wetness, separated by two thin layers of cotton pants. I struggled to catch my breath as he took my ear lobe into his mouth and sucked gently.

"That feels so good," he sighed as he gently rubbed himself against me. I could feel his nipples were hard through his thin t-shirt as I slid my hands inside to feel his bare hot chest. Sensing my desire, he lifted himself off me slightly, allowing me to pull his shirt over his head. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, then slid my fingers gently up and down his back leaving goosebumps everywhere I touched.  
"Mmm," he moaned as he brought his mouth back to my lips. I slid my tongue inside and ran it along his teeth as he clamped down gently on it. His right hand began to trail up and down my side underneath my shirt as his lips moved to under my jaw, to my throat where he kissed gently. His tongue slid across the length of my collar gone, then back the other way with a combination of kissing and gentle sucking. My heart was pounding and I couldn't stop grinding my hips again, loving the feeling of him rubbing against me.

The hand he had been using to rub my side slowly moved up the front of me, and rested about a half inch below the underwire of my bra. He pulled his lips from my collar bone to look me in the eye.

"Can I?" he asked shyly.

"You think I would say no to you?" I laughed.

Slowly, his hand continued to slide up over top of my bra to feel my hardened nipples. Then his fingers curled around the fabric of my bra and pulled it downward, exposing my left breast. He tested the waters by pinching my bare nipple gently. When I groaned in approval, he began rolling it between his fingers, pinching harder. The pain made it beyond pleasurable.

"Oh Jake, oh that feels so good." I groaned into his mouth as he continued to kiss me, running my fingers through the back of his hair.

"Well in that case, let's get your shirt off too." he chuckled, sliding my tank top up and over my head.  
I was glad I wore one of my pretty bras today. Pink satin and lace. Jake seemed to like it too.  
Pulling from my kiss, he began once again trailing kisses downward. Ear, jaw, throat, collar bone, then to the start of my rising chest. Lower, lower.

I pushed my hips into him.

"Oh yes. Put it in your mouth Jake. Oh please."

"Behave, Nessie."

Slowly, ever so agonizingly slowly, he tested ran his tongue across my nipple.

My breath hitched. I was losing control fast.

His lips closed around my nipple, and I could feel his tongue flicking the tip, then his teeth scraping gently. Back and forth between tongue and teeth, then he began gently sucking.

With my nails in his lower back, I pushed him down hard on top of me.

"Jake, I need you to touch me. Down there. I'm so wet for you. I can't stand it anymore.

Looking up at me, he smiled.

"I have a better idea."

I groaned in displeasure as he lifted his weight off of me, but changed my mind when his fingers reached for the hem of my pants. I lifted my hips to assist him in pulling them off.

What was he doing? This was so hot. Had he changed his mind about fucking me today?

He bit his lower lip as he took in the view of my body in nothing but underwear and a bra that was no longer covering either rock hard nipple. Then he stood up and wriggled his pants off, standing there in nothing but boxers. He was beautiful. I took in the full sight of him that I had seen over and over again as I grew up. But this time was different. This time he was mine, all mine.

He kneeled on the sofa between my knees and leaned forward. His hand trailed slowly up the inside of my calf, the inside of my thigh, and then stopped right before my wetness. My underwear was soaked. I wondered if he could see that. I arched my back in attempt to force his hand to where I wanted it to be. Slowly, he moved his hand the rest of the way up, and rested it between my legs, but outside my underwear.

"Please Jake, please touch me." I reached down in attempt to pull my underwear off. "I'm going crazy here. I need you to touch me."

Leaning foward, he kissed my clitoris through my underwear and I groaned in pleasure, pushing myself into him. He kissed again, and again before climbing back on top of me.

My head was spinning. I could think of nothing but now badly I needed him.

Then I felt it. Though we were separated by our underwear, I could feel his cock touching me. I could feel the heat radiating from it. With an uncontrollable moan, I scraped his earlobe with my teeth as both my hands slid downward and settled on his butt. I pulled my legs up to cross them around his waist and ground into him as hard as I could. He moaned into my ear, his hot breath on my neck giving me chills of pleasure. The head of his now rock hard cock was right outside my entrance and I tried to push him inside me, despite the fact we were both still wearing underwear.

"This is unbearable, Jacob Black, I need you to fuck me."

"But this is good too, enjoy the moment," he moaned as our hips began to circle in opposite directions. Rubbing against each other hard. Losing control completely, I sucked hard on his neck to keep myself from breaking his skin with my teeth. I used my left hand to push down between us, rubbing the length of his cock up and down. And was he ever right about me imagining his cock to be smaller than it was. It was huge. To my excitement, I realized the buttons down the front of his boxers were open, and I reached inside, finally grabbing it, skin on skin. The gutteral groan from deep in his throat excited me even more. While holding his cock outside of his underwear with my thumb and first few fingers, I used my baby finger to pull my underwear to the side, then slid the head of his penis along my throbbing, wet clitoris.

Jacob froze at the realization of what I was doing.

"I'm not putting it inside. So technically we're not fucking" I smirked. His eyes were unfocused and I could practically see his head spinning with the arousal.

"You're lucky I have no self control or I would be putting a stop to this right now, cold turkey," he whispered. "Now let go. That's just too close for comfort Ness."

He pulled my hand out from between us and continued to grind his bare cock against the outside of my satiny underwear that had slid back into place when he pulled my hand away. His breathing became heavy and uncontrollable, as did mine. I buried my face in the side of his neck, moaning with every breath I took. I had never felt this good in my entire life, even when I had touched myself. There was something about sharing the experience with someone else, someone else that you loved so deeply that made it so amazing. What else was amazing, was how good I was able to make Jake feel. My eyes slid open and I looked into his face, sweating, panting. His eyes were squeezed shut as I realized he was trying to keep himself from losing it.

I was about to come too, I could feel the building sensation. I arched my back and squeezed his backside as I was thrown over the edge with a deep moan.

Jacob stopped his rubbing and thrusting and looked at me with surprise.

"Did you just...? Did you really? Was I really able to do that?"

"Jacob, you make me so horny you could just breathe down my neck and make me come."

He pulled back and smiled at me, trying to control his breathing.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. "Aren't you going to finish for yourself?"

"Nah, that's okay, this is about you today" he smiled, trailing his fingers down my cheek, still panting, his eyes still clouded over with lust.

"Are you kidding? C'mon Jake. I won't be happy until you come all over my underpants." I reached down to grab him once again to show him my enthusiasm.

"Mmm, well when you put it that way, dirty girl," he whispered into my ear. "How could I not?"  
He rubbed against me with renewed intensity. I could feel the sweat trickling down his temples and his fists clenching and unclenching.

"Ohh Nessie, I can feel you dripping through your underwear," he moaned. "It's so hot. So so so fucking hot. What I'd really like to do is lick it all up. I want to taste your sweet come. And I want to fuck you so bad Nessie."

As he thrusted against my soaked underwear, he tilted his head down to lick my nipple. Then he bit down with his teeth. I could feel his body quivering on top of me. I could feel that I was going to come again. His dirty talking was throwing me over the edge. The wetness of my satin underwear was allowing them to slide freely along the length of my slit with his cock that was touching all the right places.

"Oh Jake, you're gonna make me come again. Your huge cock feels so good. I wish you'd come all over me. Maybe you should come up here and come in my mouth."

"Ohhhhhhhh Ohhhhhh Ohhhh Nessie!" And with one final groan and one final hard push, Jacob shuddered from head to toe and collapsed on top of me. I shuddered with him, my parts contracting uncontrollably with the feel of his hot come soaking my underwear.

We laid in silence for a few minutes as we tried to slow our breathing, my fingers running up and down the length of his bare, sweat glistening, muscular back.

"Sorry Ness," he sighed. "I get a little out of control when I'm about to come. So I guess now you know that I'm just as dirty as you are."

"I sure do. That was so hot. I loved every second of it."

Pushing himself up on his elbows, he looked into my eyes as he smiled.

"I love you Nessie."

"Love you too Jake."

He kissed me delicately but passionately. His body was still quivering above me. I fell into the kiss, feeling myself contracting again. He kissed my forehead, then pushed himself all of the way up to his knees. He looked down at me and shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Look at this big mess you made, Ness." He laughed, slightly embarrassed.

I could imagine what my underwear looked like. Wetness from both of us, I could feel his sticky come between my legs. Picking his t-shirt off the floor, he used it to wipe the mess from my legs before tugging at the hem of my underpants. Let's get these off of you babe, I'm gonna put them in the wash before they get a chance to dry and stain."

I lifted my hips suggestively, and he took the bait. Sliding them down slowly, ever so slowly exposing my still-throbbing mound. As I pulled my ankles out of the openings leaving my soiled underwear in his hands, he smiled down at my clean-shaven private parts.

"What I would do for a taste of that..." he groaned as he pulled down his wet boxers, exposing himself to me. Even as his hardened penis began to shrink back down to normal, it still looked exceptionally huge. Not that I had anything to compare it to, I just knew it was enormous.

"What I wouldn't do for a taste of your cock," I grinned back.

"Well sorry sweetie, you're just gonna have to wait for that."

He turned with a smirk and I admired the shape of his muscular butt as he turned and walked toward the laundry room, sticky laundry in hand.

He was mine. Jacob Black was all mine.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

"Ness," I whispered, shaking her shoulder gently. "Bed time. Come on."

Not ready to leave each other's arms just yet, we had decided to finish watching the movie we started watching earlier in the evening. Although I was tired, I rather enjoyed the movie and stuck it out to the end. Nessie, on the other hand was unable to keep her eyes open. She was asleep not even ten minutes after I put it back on.

It was now after two in the morning, and she had fallen asleep with her head on my chest. Under a large blanket with her entire body on me, I had been sweltering, but she was too cute to disturb.

I had to wiggle her shoulder a few more times before she stirred.

"Mmm, ok. I fell asleep?" She moaned, blinking her eyes in attempt to focus them before turning to look at the clock. "Sorry Jake, I didn't mean to."

She closed her eyes once again and let her head fall back on my chest. There was no doubt that she was exhausted.

"Jake, cuddle in my bed tonight?" she murmured into my chest.

I thought about it for a few seconds, torn over the answer. Truth be told, I didn't trust myself. And I didn't want things to get carried away again.

But then on the other hand, the devil hovering over my shoulder was telling me that the damage was already done and I shouldn't hurt her feelings. The thought of cuddling with Nessie all night made my heart swell in my chest, but it really wasn't such a good idea. Even with the release earlier, I could guarantee that as soon as I was snuggled behind her, my mind would hit the gutter.

Not to mention we would probably get too comfortable with the arrangement, and I was sure when Edward and Bella returned, they would be uncomfortable with us sleeping in the same bed under their roof.

"Nah, I think we've made enough progress for one night. Let's work up to that."

I braced myself for a pout on her part, but she was just too tired to fight me.

"Soon though?" Was her only reply. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. I smiled at her droopy eyes and the condition of her hair, sticking up all over the place.

"Yep, for sure. Here, I'll carry you, sleepy. I'll even tuck you in."

She smiled as I turned her body to scoop my arm behind her knees. In one swift movement, I stood up, Nessie draped in my arms, and headed for the stairs.

In her bedroom, I laid her delicately on the bed without turning the light on before feeling around to try to make sense of the blankets bunched at the bottom of the bed.

Nessie was a neat freak for the most part. Her closet was impeccably organized, her dresser had not a speck of dust on it, all of her ornaments organized just so. The kitchen was always clean after she used it, the bathroom in perfect condition too. But she never, ever, ever made her bed. I chuckled as I found what was supposed to be the top of the sheet and pulled it up over her body.

I leaned down and her arms closed around my neck.

"Night," I smiled as our lips made contact. She held me tight for a minute before finally letting go.

"Night Jake. Love you."

And with that, she pulled the blankets over her shoulders and rolled over, closing her eyes.

"Love you too, Ness," I replied as I dragged myself out of her room.

I made my way across the hall into the spare bedroom and again, didn't bother to turn on the lights. Pulling my shirt over my head and dropping my pyjama pants, I tossed them in a heap on the floor and climbed into bed, pulling the blankets up tight around my neck. Not that I was cold, I was quite comfortable sleeping outside in a blizzard, it was more of a comfort thing for me.

Now that I was alone with my thoughts, I couldn't help but feel a little defeated, and highly discouraged by the lack of self-control I exhibited earlier on in the evening.

It was amazing and all, absolutely 100% amazing, but I was completely unable to shrug off the feeling that I was taking advantage of someone that was too young to know better.

I knew that way of thinking was wrong. All I had to do was look at the curves in her body to know that she wasn't _actually _seven years old, and I knew Renesmee would be angry at me for thinking that way. She had been trying to convince everyone over the last few years to stop treating her like a child. Old habits die hard I guess.

As much as I tried to snap out of it, as much as I tried to justify the feelings inside me, I was having a really hard time. My biggest worry by far was wondering if she would ever look back at this time in her life and regret having moved so fast.

Just a few days ago I was telling her, and trying to convince myself that we shouldn't rush things. We had two months alone together; there was no need to do it all right away. It had only been two weeks since our first kiss for crying out loud. But she never gave up. If I thought she was dressing more provocatively a couple weeks ago, I don't know what I would have said about what she started doing after that. The other day, she had gotten out of bed and walked to the kitchen wearing nothing but a thong and a tank top. Perfect round little ass framed with a thin string of cotton passed right by the living room sofa where I was sitting watching TV.

Into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, then she left the same way she came. Didn't say a word. Didn't even look at me. Walked right on by, and left my jaw hanging right where it was, tent standing in my pants. She had wanted me to follow her upstairs, no doubt about it. And I almost did. But somehow I managed to stop myself.

Ughhhh! I. Was. So. Conflicted. Why, if I felt she was grown up enough for me to jerk off to the thought of her, did I also feel that she was too young?

Why was I worried about her regretting moving too fast? This wasn't high school, where a girl jumps into bed with her first boyfriend only to have her heart broken when he then fooled around with another girl. This was destiny, and both of us knew 100% that we would be together forever. So was it really moving too fast?

I exhaled a loud sigh and rolled over, running my fingers through my hair.

I was honestly starting to think that I was putting way too much thought into this. I needed to just start going with my instinct, and taking Ness at her word. If she said she was ready, she was ready.

This grown-up prude thing wasn't sitting well with me. It was time to start treating Ness as my equal, not a child that needed to be babysat. I would always be her provider and her protector, but I had to accept that she was now a grown up too, and I had to let her decide how far she wanted to go. Or at least have an input, that is. I was going to hold fast to the promise I made to her and to myself that I would make love to her first before ever ever letting her put her face anywhere near my _cock_ as she called it.

Oh Nessie, I grinned to myself. Almost gave me an aneurysm when she used that word. Shocking, but definitely still hot.

Words. Speaking of words, what had I said to her in the heat of the moment earlier?

Flashes came back to me. _I want to lick it all up? Want to fuck you so bad?_

I cringed and could feel my face start to burn up despite the cold temperature in the bedroom. Regardless of whether or not I was going to be more laid back toward this whole sexual relationship thing, maybe the dirty talk was too much. It's one thing to think it, but to say it out loud. Awkkkkward! Maybe I would work my way up to it. But for now, that would have to go.

The more I thought about my reservations in the relationship, I began to realize that maybe it wasn't just me trying to protect Nessie. It's not like I was experienced and comfortable with sex myself. Just like it was new to Renesmee, it was brand new to me too. And I was scared. I was worried about whether I could live up to her expectations, meet her needs. Maybe that was the imprint talking. And to be honest, I was feeling nervous, and even a little shy.

Why was I just cringing over some nasty words I said in the heat of the moment? Didn't seem to bother Nessie. Why did I let it bother me? I had nothing to be embarrassed or shy about. We loved each other.

I opened my eyes and watched the curtain gently swaying from the wind coming through the open window. I must have fixated on it for at least ten minutes, debating whether to go crawl into bed with Renesmee. I really think I was being a prude. There was no point. We loved each other. Time to be a man, and continue in my role to be everything Nessie wanted and needed. Right now she wanted and needed me. I would provide it for her.

I threw the blankets off and climbed out of bed. Swaying on my feet out of sheer exhaustion, I stumbled across the hall and into Nessie's room.

She was fast asleep, beautiful as always as I slipped in behind her and got as close as humanly possible. Under the blankets, I wrapped my arm around her waist, buried my nose in her sweet smelling hair and drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**SEVEN**

Warm fingers stroked the bare skin of my back, up and down then back up again. Those fingers then slowly made their way around to my front, and began stroking my chest. Another hand was gently combing through the hair at the back of my head.

A set of lips kissed right between my shoulder blades and I felt my entire body quiver. Was this a dream?

The kiss moved higher, and soon the lips met the nape of my neck and began making their way around to the side, and up to my jaw.

A long lock of hair dropped onto my face and tickled my nose as Renesmee pulled back on my left shoulder causing me to fall over onto my back.

"I see you've had a change of heart," she smiled. "Either that or a bad dream."

"Sure did, Ness. Bad dream, that is. Needed to come in here so you could protect me."

She giggled and settled her head down onto my chest, her hand beginning to play with the waistband of my boxers.

"I'm glad you've finally smartened up and realized that I am stronger than you Jacob. It was a good idea to come in here where I could look after you."

I reached across and snatched her lingering hand and intertwined my fingers with hers.

"Really, though. Change of heart. Sorry for treating you like a kid Nessie."

She smiled and blushed.

"I don't like being treated like a kid, but it's not like I can't understand it. I feel like I grew up too fast too. But I'm glad you've realized that I am actually just as grown up as you are.

Scooting upward, she leaned in to kiss me gently on the lips. Suddenly I could taste my awful morning breath, unlike my wet dream a couple of weeks before. On the up side, it was confirmation that this wasn't a dream, but on the down side, I suddenly became uber self conscious.

I met her lips with mine closed and she sighed in disappointment.

"Just let me brush my teeth first babe," I laughed.

She grinned and settled her head down on my shoulder.

"I don't care about a little morning breath, Jake. I hope you don't hold out on me like this when we're old and married. Not that we're going to get old or anything, but you know what I mean."

Married. The word was bliss to me. An eternity with Nessie, my everything. I had been looking foward to marriage my whole life, and it made my heart flutter at hearing her say the word. I could picture myself dropping on one knee and presenting her with a beautiful diamond ring, one I would search far and wide for. I would always be disappointed in my ring choice because nothing I chose would be good enough for such an amazing woman.

Then Nessie in a white dress, gliding down the aisle on Edward's arm. Our first dance, I already had our song picked out- that is, if she liked it too. Having babies with her. Our daughter or son, being the perfect mix of both of us- a hybrid of its own. Part human, part vampire, part wolf.

This is the future I saw the first time I laid eyes on Renesmee, as I could feel myself being bound to her for life. This is the future I often remembered over the last seven years, although sometimes it made me feel like a complete creep considering she was just a little girl. But now, finally, Renesmee could see the same future as me, and seemed to want it.

This was bliss.

"Okay, okay. Bring those lips back up here then."

In one swift movement, I pulled her on top of me and we fell into a deep kiss, stinky breath and all. I could feel her nipples hardening against my chest as I slowly trailed my fingertips down her side.

"So," she panted between kisses.

I didn't give her a chance to finish, I continued to keep her lips busy.

Finally she pulled back.

"So if you're saying that you're sorry for treating me like a kid, does that mean we can get it on now?"

She tempted me by grinding her pelvis against my package.

"Mmm," I hesitated. "I'm going to say that if you're sure you're ready for it, then yes. But let me at least take you out to a nice dinner first."

"Can we have dinner at 9am?"

I glanced at the alarm clock sitting on her night stand. It was 8:54.

"Don't think so Nessie. We can go out tonight though, I mean like, at dinner time."

"K, we'll make it a short meal though, right? I can't wait."

She traced her finger along my jaw line then leaned in for another kiss as I settled my hands on her lower back. Slowly, ever so slowly, she began moving her pelvis in a circular motion over my rock hard package. I groaned and pulled her body harder on top of mine, causing her to grind harder.

"So what about your cock in my mouth?" she whispered into my ear. "Am I grown up enough for that yet?"

"No," I chuckled. "I'm sticking to my guns on that one. We're going to do it properly first. But that doesn't mean I can't do something for you!"

I lifted Renesmee off me, and laid her on her back on the bed. Climbing on top of her, I took over. I kissed her forehead, nose, and lingered on her lips for a few minutes before moving to her jaw.

Sliding my hands under the bottom of her tank top, I made my way to her breasts, which were to my excitement, not covered with a bra this time. I pinched one of her hard nipples as I brought my kiss down to her neck and collar bone. She was already squirming, which was the biggest turn-on for me ever.

I continued downward until I reached the top hem of her shirt.

"Let's get rid of this."

She lifted her torso so I could pull the tank-top over her head.

Looking down, the muscles in my lower abdomen contracted as I took in the sight of her perfect perky little boobs.

Then I put a nipple in my mouth. Amazing.

Down and down some more, I kissed and licked in a straight line down to her belly button and then to the hem of her pants.

She pushed her hips in the air in invitation.

"Jacob, you're such a tease," she breathed. "Take them off."

She was panting by now, fingers pulling through my knotted shaggy hair.

I grabbed the hem of her pyjama pants and purposely left her underwear on. She sighed as I looked up and gave her a wink.

Bringing my head back down, I ran my nose above the elastic of her underwear as my fingers trailed up her thighs. I kissed the slight dip on the inside of her hip bones.

I was hesitating, partly because it was fun to tease, partly because I was worried. I had no idea how to do this, and I didn't want to embarass myself. In that moment, I was really wishing I had watched a couple of porn videos to see how it was done, but my imprint would never allow me to betray my love in that way. Even if it was just to get instructions on ways to please her.

I exhaled slowly to steady myself, and allowed one of my hands to slide all the way up the inside of her smooth thigh and rest between her legs. It was so much warmer than the rest of her body, and if I concentrated hard enough, I could swear I could feel it contracting at my touch.

I had barely touched her yet and she was already ready to go.

Moving my mouth lower, I slowly rested my lips around where her clit was, only top of her underwear. She pressed herself into me and groaned.

Pulling one of her legs out further to make room for my head, I brought my lips even lower and kissed on top of her opening. Her whole body shuddered.

Maybe I wasn't so bad at this as I thought.

Backing off slowly, I kissed the uppermost part of her inner thigh. My strong senses could smell her arousal, and it made me want to howl. I wondered idly if it was possible for me to ejaculate without touching myself. Because it sure felt like I could.

I bit my lip and grabbed the hem of her underwear, ready to take them off. She obliged more than willingly as I slid them down her legs and tossed them across the room.

Turning slowly, I took in a deep breath as I took in the sight of her once again, only this time up close and personal. I felt my body quiver. I wanted to make her feel so good, but how was I going to go about that?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know it wasn't nice to leave you guys hanging like this. I'll post a follow up to this later today. You need the odd cliff hanger ;)**

**Also, this is the first story I have ever written. Well, fan fiction story that is. I started writing this with my dirty non-sex chapter #5, which I wrote just for me, then had some ideas to build a story around it. I wanted to post it, as I was never able to find a continuation of the Jacob and Renesmee story that I craved. One without drama or stress, one without awful spelling or sentence structure, and one where Jacob stayed mainly true to character. I just craved a nice, beautiful but of course kinky love story, and when I wasn't able to find one, I decided to write it. **

**I was shocked that it has been up for only two days and already hundreds of people have read my story. Baffled. I had to pick my jaw up off the floor. So thanks for the interest in my story, and thanks for you guys who have followed my story and posted reviews to make me smile.**

**I love hearing that you guys love my writing, and I would also love hearing some suggestions on where you would like to see the story go or what I could do to make my writing better.**

**Thanks, and check back later today for the second half of this kinky cliff hanger. **


	8. Chapter 8

**EIGHT**

I really wanted to ask Ness what would feel good. But then decided I could ruin the moment by doing it. Instead, I decided to dive right in, literally.

Gently at first, I parted her lips with my tongue and slid it upward toward her clit, then swirled around, enjoying the sweet taste. Her wetness was obvious, and tasted amazing.

Hesitantly, I felt around with my tongue and lips, using her groans and moans as my guide. Sometimes, if I hit the right spot, I could make her whole body quiver. I felt powerful.

Reaching down, I parted her legs even wider to allow easy access to her opening. Pink and soaking wet, all I could think about was thrusting my cock inside of her. _Not yet_, I told myself. Instead, I touched the opening with my tongue, pushing it in slightly. She called out this time. Good thing the other Cullen vamps lived a good ten miles away.

Hmm, I wonder if...

I decided to bring my hands into the mix. I released my right hand from its grip on her hip and slowly brought it down to tickle her entrance lightly. She seemed to like it, so I continued, while leaning in once again and gently kissing her clit.

She was panting. Hard. And getting wetter by the minute.

Continuing my work on the clit, I slowly pushed my finger inside of her, all the way in. This time I could really feel her contracting and releasing. I groaned into her clit. This was so fucking hot. I began to lose myself, forget about my self-consciousness. Forgot what I was doing, let nature take over.

I slid my finger in and out, in and out, in and out in a steady rhythm while I explored her everywhere else with my tongue, lapping up wetness as I went. Her hips began bucking in my face, and I could feel her legs twitching on either side of me. Breathing quickened, unable to control her groaning, I was hoping she would come for me. Nothing would be hotter than having her come in my mouth. Could I do it?

More and more frantic she became. Harder she bucked into me. Her legs twitched uncontrollably, and her fingers dug harder and harder into my left forearm that was still gripping her hip.

With a loud moan, and a squeeze that nearly broke the skin on my arm, she came. At the same time, I felt like I would explode.

I looked up and admired the picture of her entire body shaking as she tried to compose herself.

Propping up on her elebows, she met my eyes and smiled down on me.

"I've never felt anything like that in my life. Come kiss me Jacob."

Kiss her? While my mouth would taste of her? If that wasn't fucking hot, I didn't know what was.

I climbed on top of her and our lips met in a deep and sensual kiss. Her tongue slipped inside my mouth and explored every corner.

I could feel my cock resting and twitching against her wet opening through my thin boxers. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it until tonight.

Without breaking the kiss, she slid her hand in between us and grabbed onto me with a firm hold.

"If I can't use my mouth, can I at least use my hand?"

At this point, where I felt like one single touch would cause me to explode, I had no self control to say no. What was a little hand job anyway? Not a big deal.

"Sure can, babe. I lifted off of her and kicked my boxers off as quickly as I could. I laid on my side, facing her.

"Like this?" She was confused.

"Yes, like this," I smiled, pulling her onto her side so she could face me.

I want to kiss you while you touch me.

I exhaled sharply as her hand touched my package once again.

"It's so big I don't know what to even do with this," she smiled shyly.

So it seemed like I wasn't the only one with performance anxiety.

I reached down and wrapped my hand on top of hers, beginning to slide our hands up and down my shaft.

"Just... like... this," my eyes slid shut as I sighed.

I grabbed her other hand and brought it to my balls.

"And you can touch these too. You can hold them, or rub them, or whatever you want."

Letting go of her hands to allow them to do what they wanted, I slid one of my arms underneath her to stroke her lower back, and brought the other to her nipple, which I pinched and rolled between my fingers as I kissed her deeper and deeper.

It felt so good I didn't want it to end, but in reality, I knew I would last two minutes if I was lucky.

Her hands, shy at first, began to find a rhythm and I could feel myself getting closer and closer.

Then she stopped.

"I have an idea," she whispered.

I was confused when she opened her legs and reach down to touch herself. She slid one hand across her opening, then the other. I had no idea what she was up to, until she brought those hands back to me, only now, slippery and wet.

She had lubricated her hands with her own wetness. She was sliding her come all over my cock.

That was all it took. My head dropped back against the pillow and I let out a guttural groan as I came.

And when I say I came, I mean all over. I didn't have time to warn Nessie, or take aim or anything. It was all over her stomach, her hands, her bed sheets. What a mess. I began to laugh.

"Well, that was easy." she giggled with me, using her fingers to clean off the mess on her stomach.

"What you did, Ness, that was so. fucking. hot. I wasn't going to last long anyways, but that move just did it for me.

She smiled as she brought her fingers, covered in my come, upward toward her mouth. Was she going to? My eyes widened in anticipation. But then she got shy.

Instead, she smeared it across my chest and grinned.

"Perfect, thanks," I laughed. "You got me all dirty."

Grabbing her by her by the butt, I pulled her against me, and pressed the mess against her chest.

"Now we're both dirty," I grinned as I kissed her cheek. "We better shower and get all of this off."


	9. Chapter 9

I cut the engine on my motorcycle as I rolled up into the parking spot. Hooking my helmet under my arm (it was more of a show piece for the sake of the public, I didn't really need one) I made my way into the store.

I wasn't even sure where to go. I had only been in here a few times before to pick up a prescription for my dad. Now, however, there was a different reason for my visit.

I wandered up and down the aisles until I found them. Boxes and boxes, a million different kinds. Glancing left and right to make sure there was nobody watching, I pulled down the first box.

Multi-flavor? Come on.

I put the box down and looked for another. Who would ever need flavored condoms? You don't have taste buds down there. And who would put one in their mouth? The thought made me gag.

I grabbed another box. Ribbed for her pleasure. Okay? Maybe that was a little too much for a first time. Weren't there any condoms here, just the plain and simple kind?

The next box I grabbed was called Magnum. Now there was a good question. I had never really compared myself to other people. Was I a magnum?

I snorted and flipped the box over to see if there was a size guideline. Of course there wasn't.

I returned them to the shelf and continued to browse. Finally, in a plain gray box, there they were. Just good old straight up condoms.

But that led to yet another question. Should I buy 12, or 24? I laughed at myself.

An older woman entered the aisle at the far end and I decided I didn't have any more time to wonder. I threw one back on the shelf, and tucked the other inside my helmet to make my way to the check-out counter.

I could feel my heart pounding in my throat as I looked at all of the cashiers. All women. A couple around my age, a couple that were older. This would prove to be awkward. Who should I go to?

I had been hoping for a man at the counter. Less likely to judge.

Inhaling deeply, I chose one of the girls that were my age, maybe a few years older. It was a better alternative than buying condoms from a woman that was the proper age to be my mother.

I reached for my wallet as I dropped the box on the counter and did my best not to make eye contact.

"Nine oh seven please," she said in a perky voice. She must be used to these kinds of purchases from embarrassed young guys. It didn't seem to bother her one bit.

Me, on the other hand...

I slapped a ten on the counter, said thank you, and made a bee line toward the door without waiting for my change.

I stuffed the bag back into my helmet and was finally outside. I laughed at how embarrassed I was. Everybody has sex, no big deal. Maybe next time I went in I would stock up so these trips would be minimal.

Nessie had decided to go visit the Cullen family at the main house to get all prettied up for our date. She could have worn sweat pants for all I cared, but she insisted. Regardless, I was glad to have Bella and Edward's house to myself so I could get it ready for tonight.

Tonight's plan was to head out for dinner, followed by a movie. I didn't know how I was going to make it through an entire movie. Hell, I was having a hard time making it through these few hours. All I could think of was the night that was coming.

I checked my watch. It was 4:00. Only two more hours to go.

**Author's Note**: Hello all! Hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas. Sorry about not delaying over the last few days. It's been a chaotic holiday for me, lots of visiting and travelling and I just didn't have time.

I actually had this chapter written on my iPhone but couldn't find a way to publish it without e-mailing to myself and accessing from a computer. And I didn't have time to deal with it before now.

I have another chapter almost done- will do my best to add it later tonight.

Thanks for reading everyone! I appreciate all the follows and feedback.


	10. Chapter 10

"You… you… wow," Jacob stammered as I slid the door open gracefully. "You look beautiful, Ness."

"You do too Jake," was all I could say as I took in the sight of him.

Maybe beautiful wasn't the proper way to describe him_._ I blushed. He didn't notice that I had called him beautiful, thankfully.

In seven years of my life, I had never seen Jacob dressed in a suit. It was plain black, with a splash of colour in his burgundy tie. His hair was perfect. Messy, to just the right degree. He looked striking.

I liked rugged Jacob, unkempt in his track pants and t-shirt. But I also liked this Jacob.

"Clean up well, dog." Rosalie snickered from behind me. I turned and raised my right eyebrow at her. Always had to get a jab in. To my surprise, Jacob didn't have a retort for her. Tonight, apparently, he was taking the classy road.

Leaning in, he kissed me on the cheek and took hold of my hand.

"Ready?"

Smiling at my family peeking through the living room window, I allowed Jacob to lead me down the steps to his car, where he opened the passenger side door for me. I slipped inside, and took a deep breath as I waited for him to walk around to the driver's side and join me.

I inhaled the smell of the car. It was fantastic. A cologne I had never smelled before. Different from Jacob's normal woodsy scent, but I liked it too. My heart was hammering in my chest as he smirked at me while buckling his seat belt. It seemed that a few hours of separation had suddenly made me shy.

Slowly, we backed out of the driveway, and the house remained silent. They were waiting for us to leave before striking up their conversation about what our evening might entail.

When I had showed up at the house earlier today, I was greeted by Aunt Rosalie, who immediately began to dig for information. Although Rosalie and Jacob had eventually begun to get along - for the most part anyway, she was still worried about our relationship.

Aunt Rosalie had been a second mother to me. She adored me like her own, which had sometimes caused a bit of frustration on my mother's part. Though she had always been grateful for the help and support, sometimes she felt that Rose was too possessive, and tried to influence me too much.

I, however, was an adult now, and wasn't going to be swayed by either one of them.

"So, I'm assuming you guys have kissed already then?" she asked as she wound the curling iron in my hair.

I was about to reply with a simple yes when Alice glided into the room.

"Don't ask, Rose. Let the girl have some privacy."

Rose shot her a glare.

"Just making conversation, Alice. I want to know what's going on. And Ness knows I'm always here to talk things through."

"You knew this was going to happen one day, Rosalie. Leave her be. If she wants to talk to you, or ask you questions, I'm sure she will come to you when she's ready. Right Ness?"

I bit my bottom lip and looked between the two of them.

"Of course I will come to you Aunt Rose. And yes. I did kiss him."

_And a few other things…._

I smiled as my thoughts shifted, and was beyond grateful that my dad wasn't in the house, or the city for that matter. My thoughts had been practically screaming today.

We arrived at the restaurant, which was nearly deserted considering it was a Tuesday. It was nice.

He let go of my hand to run a few steps ahead of me to pull the door open.

"After you."

"Oh Jacob, always the gentleman," I laughed.

Though he had always looked after me and I loved him dearly, a door-opening gentleman, Jacob was not. This was all new to me, but something told me that this new Jacob was here to stay. I was thinking it came with the territory, and was a side effect of the change in our relationship.

We were seated in the back corner of the dimly lit restaurant before he reached over the table and took my hand once again.

"This is so nice, a quiet dinner for two. I love you, Ness."

His thumb stroked the back of my hand and made me quiver.

"What do you say we use that new ID of yours and order a bottle of wine?"

I only nodded in agreement, unable to structure words into a sentence.

Uncle Jasper had just picked up my brand new ID, which said I was 21 years old. Although I was actually born in September of 2006, my new plastic stated otherwise. My new birthday to remember was September 10, 1990. Which would mean I was 23, turning 24 in a few months. The best part about it was that I was now, on paper anyway, the same age as Jacob.

Eventually the date on my ID would have to change. After another move in a few years' time, my date of birth would have to move ahead to keep up with pretenses. My smooth skin and young features made me barely passable for 23, let alone 33.

The best part was that Jacob's date of birth would move ahead with me. No matter how young we stayed, we would now always be the same age.

Five years ago, the Cullen family, along with Jacob, Seth and Leah had moved to Prince George British Columbia, much to my Grandpa Charlie's dismay.

The flight to Seattle was under four hours for him to visit us, and about the same for us to travel to Forks on foot. So really, it wasn't that bad. Grandpa was always visiting, usually at least once a month, and we would make the trek to Forks for holidays.

The only down side to visiting was that when we were in Forks, we had to stay inside to prevent the people of the small town from recognizing my parents who obviously had not aged since they moved away.

Photoshop had worked wonders for our family. Although it creeped Grandpa Charlie out, on his desk at the police station was a digitally aged photo of Bella and Edward holding me, a kindergartner.

Should someone run into my parents in the street, there would be a lot of talk in the town.

Luckily, Grandpa Charlie was only about 10 years from retirement age. He and my mom had decided that once he was finished work, he would follow us where we went, always living in the same city. I looked forward to it. I always missed Grandpa.

The sound of the bottle of wine being set on the table brought me out of my trance. I watched the waiter pour two glasses for us, bow his head, and walk away.

Jacob winked as I raised the glass to my lips.

"All grown up," he murmured.

Dinner passed in an instant. We finished our medium steaks and wine before heading over to the movie theatre that was just a few buildings away.

I didn't pay attention to what movie Jacob was paying for tickets for, nor was I able to take in any of what we watched. All I could concentrate on was the sound of his breath sitting next to me, and his large warm hand that encased mine.

As the minutes passed, the butterflies in my stomach became more and more prominent. Our time was coming. Was this movie ever going to end?

It was just after 11 as we left the movie theatre and we were on our way back to the house.

The car was dead silent. Both of us nervous.

Jacob turned up the radio to a low volume and began humming along and drumming on the steering wheel. My throat felt dry as I took deep breaths and concentrated on slowing my heart rate.

In what seemed like merely seconds, we had arrived.

My hands shook as I turned the key in the lock, and opened the door.

How was this going to happen? Should I just turn and kiss him?

_Take control Jacob, take control please. I can't do this._

Then he did.

"Wait here," was all he said as he walked into my darkened room and shut the door behind him.

**Author's Note:** Don't freak out! There's another one coming VERY shortly. Under an hour. Stay tuned :)


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay, you can come in Ness," I called to the other side of the door. The candles were lit, the music was cued. It was time.

As the door slowly opened and the candlelight illuminated her face, the first notes of the song began to play. The piano filled the room.

"Dance with me," I whispered over the music, holding my hand out to her as she slowly crossed the room toward me. Our hands met as she wrapped the other around my neck, and I placed my other on the small of her back. We began twirling to the tune.

_Ordinary, no. Really don't think so,  
Not a love this true.  
Common destiny, we were meant to be,  
Me and you._

_Like the perfect scene, from a movie screen  
We were meant to be  
Suited perfectly, for eternity,  
Me and you._

The song expressed with every word exactly how I felt about Renesmee. My heart thudded with passion, with love, as I held her tight to my body.

Everything I ever wanted, everything I needed to survive in this life was right here in my arms. The loveI thought I had felt for Bella was nothing compared to this. This was eternity. This was my life. This was my future. Renesmee was my everything.

The drums of the song began to thud in my chest and I could feel myself beginning to get choked up.

_Every day I need you even more,  
And the night time too  
There's no way I could ever let you go,  
Even if I wanted to._

_Every day I live, try my best to give  
All I have to you  
Thank the stars above, that we share this love  
Me and you._

Her face was buried in my neck as we continued to dance in the middle of her room, the candlelight reflecting our shadow, as one, onto the wall.

Renesmee sniffled, and I lifted her face gently to look at me. She was crying.

"Ness, why are you crying?" I cooed, wiping a tear from her right eye.

"Because I love you so much, Jake," she replied. "This song is everything I feel for you. Everything. Every word is me and you."

"It is, Ness. That's why I picked it for us tonight. We are suited perfectly for eternity."

I leaned in and kissed her slowly, passionately. She held my face with both her hands and jumped up on me, wrapping her legs around my waist.

We fell deeper into the kiss as I continued to twirl her around for the rest of the song.

As the last notes played, I turned and began walking her to the bed, unzipping the back of her dress in the process. Never breaking our kiss, I laid her down on her back and climbed on top.

"Oh Jacob," she groaned, struggling to loosen my tie around my neck. Finally she got it, and pulled it over my head, beginning to work on the buttons of my shirt. One by one, she got them open, exposing my chest and stomach more and more with each one. When my shirt was finally undone, I slipped the straps of her dress over her shoulder, pulling the top half down to her waist.

I rested my hand on her bare breast as my kisses trailed down her jaw, her throat, and finally to her collar bone. Her fingers combed through the back of my shaggy hair then made their way to my pants where she felt around clumsily for the button.

I reached around her back and unclasped her bra, pulled the straps off her shoulders and finally taking it right off. My mouth devoured one nipple, as I rubbed the other between my thumb and first finger. She moaned her approval.

Finally she got the button on the front of my pants and pulled down the zipper. She managed to tug them down about six inches, just enough to free my erection from my pants. She ran her hand up the shaft as I continued to suck her nipple. It felt amazing.

"Take them off," she moaned. "Your boxers too. Take them off Jacob."

I happily obeyed, shimmying them off, then grabbing her dress to pull it the rest of the way down. As I grabbed the hem of her lacy underpants, I looked up at her.

"Can I take them off?"

"Please do, she smiled, lifting her hips as I easily slid them down her legs and threw them onto the floor.

I had been shocked the week before when I discovered that she was shaved. It was something they never talked about in sexual education class, which was the only place I had ever seen the female body part before. But as shocked as I was, I loved it. It exposed Renesmee and all her beauty.

Kneeling back on the bed between her feet, we never broke eye contact. Slowly, I lowered myself further and further, until I was just inches from her most private part. I kissed the front of her slit. She quivered and inhaled deeply. Still not breaking our stare, I slowly, carefully inserted my tongue in the slit and ran it down. It was wet, wetter than last time. I groaned.

"Oh Jake," she sighed, grabbing me by the hair and urging me upward. "That feels so good, but right now I need to feel you inside of me.

I fumbled around in the dark feeling for my pants on the floor, to grab the condom I had put in the pocket. Ripping it open, I showed her the rolled piece of lubricated rubber.

"You want to do it, or should I?"

"Next time," she smiled. "You do it this time."

I held it up to the moonlight shining in the window to see which way it rolled on. Figuring it out, I unrolled it down my shaft. Maybe next time I should get the magnums. I smiled at my inside joke before lowering myself back on top.

We both moaned as the tip of my penis touched her entrance. Her hips bucked forward, and I pulled mine back just to draw out the moment a little longer.

"You ready, beautiful?" I whispered in her ear.

"I'll always be ready for you Jacob," she replied. "Always."

Pushing my hips forward, I began pushing myself in a millimeter at a time. It was all I could do to keep myself at a steady pace. Impulse wanted me to thrust in as hard as possible.

We both held our breath as I penetrated deeper, deeper. When it was all the way in, and she pulled my face to hers for a kiss that was just as deep as my penetration.

"Mmm you fill me right up Jacob. You are humungous."

"Comes with the territory I guess, I chuckled awkwardly.

Using her hips, she swiveled around in a circle as I began to slowly and carefully move in and out. I could feel her finger nails digging into my back, pulling me to her.

She scraped the inside of my bottom lip with her top teeth before beginning to suck on it. I could feel her rock hard nipples pressing into my chest.

My cock slid in and out with ease. She was so wet I was having a hard time keeping it from slipping out every time I pulled back. Soaking, dripping wet. Oh how I wanted to taste that.

_Oh, shit! Baseball baseball baseball!_

I was going to blow my load thirty seconds in, and it would absolutely ruin her experience. Fuck.

"Hold on hold on," I panted. She was too caught up in the moment to stop grinding against me. "Ness, stop. Wait. Stop!"

Finally her moving slowed, and she looked at me with concern.

"It's alright, Ness. Just need to get myself under wraps here before I ruin the whole night."

"Ohh, she smiled. It's that good is it?"

As she took my earlobe into her mouth, I could feel her contracting against my penis that was still deep inside of her. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut trying desperately to regain composure, which was not going to happen so long as I was inside her. Note to self. Always masturbate immediately before a date. Even if we had already been fooling around in the morning. Maybe even twice. Masturbate until it hurt. Yep, that should do the trick.

"Ness," I pulled out slowly and let myself rest between her legs. She squirmed in protest, trying to slip me back into her opening. "Seriously Ness I'm about to blow it."

"Mmm I like that," she sighed.

"What, now? All that for thirty seconds of fun?"

"I need you Jake. You can't tease me like that, I need you back inside of me."

She squirmed again, but I backed off further.

"Would you take my tongue instead for a bit? I need to cool off a little but keep you all hot and bothered. I love the way you taste, I want to taste it again."

"Mmmkay," was all she said as I slithered down on the bed, resting my elbows between her legs. Leaning back down, I stuck my tongue in her slit once again, and wiggled it around a little. Ness groaned as her hips bucked up at me. Sticking my tongue back inside, I found her clitoris and focused on that. Licking up, down and around, and finally taking it all in my mouth gently sucking.

The taste was so amazing, I didn't know how anyone could not enjoy eating a woman out. I wasn't sure if this was helping me cool down, but Ness was sure enjoying it, so I was going to continue.

I alternated between licking her slit and focusing on her clit, using my tongue and lips to swirl in circles everywhere, then licking up the leakage from her entrance. It just kept coming out, and it was making me so hot.

"You taste like candy, babe" I breathed, my face still buried in her. I stuck my tongue inside as far as I could, and this time could feel her contracting around it.

"Let's see if we can make you come twice tonight."

I continued swirling my tongue around everywhere, feeling much more confident than I had been this morning. After what seemed like only a minute, she began panting and tugging at my shaggy hair, her groaning getting louder. Recognizing the telltale signs, I continued exactly what I was doing, alternating pressure as my tongue and lips moved up and down, up and down.

With a final swipe of my tongue up her slit, her hips bucked hard as she called out my name, head dropping down against the pillow.

Her body went limp as I made my way back up the bed, on top once again.

"You good now?" she asked.

"You sure you can handle more?" I brushed a damp curl off her forehead.

"I need more," she replied, reaching down to align my cock once again with her entrance. "Now I want to feel you come."

I pushed back inside only to discover she was even wetter now.

I began moving in and out once again, this time getting lost in my own ecstasy. It was like nothing I had ever felt before, it was like nothing I could have imagined.

Nothing but our hot bodies wrapped around each other, the sound of our heavy breathing, and the overwhelming feeling of my cock sliding in and out, in and out.

Her lips left mine and headed to my jaw bone before making their way down to my throat.

I could feel her tongue, then her lips, and finally her teeth as she pinched a piece of my flesh between them.

My entire body quivered as I felt the pleasure continue to build.

"Come for me, Jacob," she sighed.

_Don't say that. I don't need any help here._

"Come for me Jacob."

_Don't say that, Ness!_

"Your cock feels amazing inside of me."

_Arrrrghhhh_

"Shhhhh," I huffed. "I'm going to lose it. It's going to be game over."

I could barely even speak. I had to regain control. I had to make her come one more time.

Her nails raked up my side as her teeth dug into the flesh of my shoulder.

"We can always do it again. And again. And then again. Come for me Jacob."

I had no choice but to obey. My eyes squeezed shut as I made one final thrust, feeling myself release. The most powerful release I had felt ever. Lowering myself off of my elbows, I rested my entire weight on Ness, my head on the pillow beside her head. Together, we listened to each other's breathing slow as my cock, resting between her legs twitched as it returned to normal size.

Her fingers stroked up and down my spine in a lullaby that sent me into a fantastic sleep.


End file.
